Свалка (Fallout demo)
Свалка ( , букв. пер. «мусорная куча») — единственная локация демо-версии Fallout. Свалка в Fallout demo Сюжет демо-версии происходил в 2161 году в небольшом, затерянном в пустоши поселении, под названием Свалка (Scrapheap, в дословном переводе с английского — «куча металлолома»). Поселение было защищено стенами из строительного мусора и разбитых автомашин и представляло собой несколько разрушающихся зданий довоенной постройки, в которых обитало немногочисленное население. Власть над поселением находилась в руках вооружённой банды «Крипты», которой руководил человек по имени Рэйз. Его люди контролировали ворота и занимали самое крупное здание в городке, в котором находился работающий генератор, обладание которым позволяло контролировать селение«''The generator is the most important thing in Scrapheap. Whoever controls it controls Scrapheap.». Работавший на навозе«''There is only one thing that separates Scrapheap from the wasteland: the stench of brahmin dung. But without that dung, there would be no power generator.» генератор обеспечивал подачу воды, кроме того, электричество использовалось для питания сохранившихся электроприборов (компьютера, холодильника и, возможно, светильников). Ещё одной имевшейся здесь ценностью было небольшое стадо браминов. Тем не менее, один из охранников, Рок, охарактеризовал это место как безнадёжную, бесперспективную «дыру» — «''подмышку пустыни''»«''Scrapheap is the armpit of the desert. No better place to raise children, in my opinion. This place makes Junktown look like a living city of the ancients.». Кроме того, в здании автомастерской на северо-западной окраине обитала ещё одна, меньшая по численности вооружённая группировка — «Фулы», которой руководила женщина по имени Бака. Обе банды планировали уничтожить конкурентов и полностью подчинить себе поселение. События и сюжет демо-версии Демо-версия предусматривала несколько вариантов развития событий (и соответственно, судьбы поселения) в зависимости от действий героя: * бандиты могли быть уничтожены, в этом случае генератор переходил в распоряжение крестьян, которые благодарили героя за помощьстоит однако учесть, что в этом случае поселение оказывалось незащищённым перед внешней угрозой (нападением рейдеров, монстров или Супермутантов…).; * одна из банд могла укрепить власть над поселением, уничтожив банду конкурентов; * в случае, если протагонист сломает электрогенератор, бандиты покинут умирающее из-за острой нехватки воды поселение, а оставшиеся здесь жители будут отчаянно стремиться выжить; * также протагонист может убить всех жителей поселения. Тем не менее, что случилось с поселением, достоверно неизвестно. Население * Члены группировки «Крипты» (8 человек): ** Рэйз (главарь), Рок, Фракс и ещё шесть человек. * Члены группировки «Фулы» (4 человека): ** Бака (главарь), Скиппи и ещё двое. * Мирные жители: ** Ленни, Лекс, Фил, Ленор и ещё несколько крестьян * собака * пять браминов Квест Фила не пускает в дом собака, он просит помочь ему разобраться с ней. При разговоре есть возможность выяснить откуда взялась собака и кому принадлежала (для некоторых это будет забавной неожиданностью). Есть два пути решения: * убить животное (за это действие дадут 335 очков опыта); * подружится с псом (за это дадут 550 очков опыта, плюс собака будет следовать за протагонистом по локации). Для присоединения необходимо воздействовать на пса «игуаной-на-палочке» (интересно то, что это действие можно делать неоднократно и каждый раз будут давать опыт). Трофеи и иное имущество Члены группировки «Фулы» одеты в металлическую броню, которая является их отличительным признаком, на вооружении у них имеется один миниган и три 10-мм пистолета-пулемёта H&K MP9 с небольшим запасом патронов. Также у одного из членов банды есть кусачки (Wire cutters). Члены группировки «Крипты» одеты в кожаную броню, которая является их отличительным признаком, на вооружении у них имеется миниган CZ53 и семь 10-мм пистолет-пулемётов H&K MP9 с небольшим запасом патронов. Кроме того, некоторое количество имущества можно найти в здании, которое занимает группировка: * в леднике лежит один стимулятор и «игуана-на палочке»; * в запертом холодильнике находятся миниган CZ53, комплект кожаной брони, стимулятор, 10 шт. 10-мм бронебойных патронов и 30 шт. 5-мм бронебойных патронов, а также «игуана-на-палочке». В хижине Фила можно найти 48 шт. 10-мм бронебойных патронов. Появление города Свалка появляется только в демо-версии ''Fallout. Найти его на [[:Категория:Карты мира|картах первого и второго Fallout]]’ов нельзя. При этом, хотя поселение имеет значительное сходство с Джанктауном (использует карту одного из районов этого города), в нём обитают другие персонажи и имеется самостоятельный сюжет. Кроме того, обитатели Свалки упоминают Джанктаун как самостоятельное поселение. Таким образом, можно предположить, что во вселенной Fallout Свалка является отдельным поселением, точное местонахождение которого на Тихоокеанском побережье установить не представляется возможным. Упоминания Джанктауна и Гизмо, который «разобрался с хозяином пса» (обитающим в поселении), позволяют предположить, что это поселение находится недалеко от Джанктауна. Отсутствие упоминаний о поселении в Fallout позволяет предположить, что поселение находилось в стороне от главных караванных путей (или, возможно, было уничтожено рейдерами или Супермутантами). Свалка в Fallout Если во время игры нажать Ctrl+R, то можно выбрать карту JUNKDEMO.MAP, которая представляет собой Свалку. Сохранив игру, завершив её через диспетчер задач Windows или аналогичные программы и загрузив игру в Свалке, можно полноценно играть в этой локации Максом Стоуном. Наводя курсор на персонажей, можно узнать, что в локализации 1С город называется «Куча мусора», а банды — «Склеп» и «Дураки». Так как файлы диалогов персонажей отсутствуют, все они немы, кроме браминов — они говорящие. Примечания de:Scrapheap en:Scrapheap pt-br:Scrapheap uk:Звалище (Fallout demo) Категория:Локации, вырезанные из Fallout Категория:Города